Mou Ten
'''Mou Ten' is a 5000-Man Commander of Qin and the leader of the Gaku Ka Unit. The firstborn and heir of the famous Mou Family, he is the son of Great General Mou Bu, grandson of Great General Mou Gou, and the older brother of the strategist Mou Ki. During the Western Zhao Invasion Arc. He was temporarily promoted to the general of the left-wing by General Ou Sen. Appearance Often described as looking very girlish with his long bright brown hair, short and slender frame as well as a distinct lack of facial hair. He usually wears a pink robe over his armor even into battle and carries a thin sword with him. As pointed out by Shin, he has virtually no resemblance to his father, Mou Bu. Personality Mou Ten possesses a very friendly and outgoing personality as he is always lively and ready to joke about situations. At times, Mou Ten can seem quite carefree but this conceals a very cunning side of him which shows up whenever things get serious. He is not above using his father's and grandfather's influence to get what he wants. Mou Ten cares very much for his family and displays a near-reckless abandon as he attacked Ren Pa when he saw his grandfather injured by the vicious Great General. Relationships Mou Gou Mou Bu Mou Ki Mou Aki Ko Zen Thanks for always watching out for me, Gramps. When I get kids, you'll be the first one to carry them in your arms. I love you, Gramps. Shou Hei Kun Riku Sen Ou Hon Having met him either before or during his grandfather's campaign on the state of Han, Mou Ten got to know his follow 100-man commander through their mutual rivalry on various battlefields and later grew to respect his abilities as a commander, commenting on his powerful spearmanship during the Sanyou Campaign but found his personality and constant seriousness to be too rigid. Shin History During his childhood, Mou Ten was a very mischievous and reckless child who often pulled pranks on Ko Zen, his appointed guardian and future adjutant. At one point in his youth, he attended Shou Hei Kun's Strategist Academy and received special recognition as one of his best students for his strategical genius. At the beginning of his military career, he participated in the Han campaign led by Mou Gou, a Great General of the State of Qin and his grandfather. Story Third Faction Arc Mou Ten is first seen observing the Qin camp as they begin their war with Wei, stating his lack of interest in the whole fight before heading south of the camp. Sanyou Campaign Arc As the Qin army marches into Wei, he runs into the Hi Shin unit and introduces himself to Shin. As the army besieges the Wei city of Kourou and fails to gain an advantage, he comes to talk with the Hi Shin Unit, telling them of his grandfather's battle style and that they may have no choice but to rely on a long term siege for victory. On the 11th day, he sees the Gyoku Hou unit move into action and states that the siege tower is quite a rare item, impressed they brought it all the way from Qin. Commenting on how skilled the Gyoku Hou unit is, Mou Ten notices that the other Qin soldiers have not taken advantage of the empty siege tower and that Ou Hon's men are hard-pressed on all sides. As the fight goes on, he notices that the Gyoku Hou who started the fire are now mounted below the siege tower as though awaiting something. When the gates are opened by Ou Hon's men, the Gaku Ka seize the opportunity to be the first ones in and take the lord of the city's castle in a very short time. His men are confronted by Ou Hon and his men, each side arguing their great success in the day and almost coming to blows about who really conquered the city. Ou Hon ends the issue and Mou Ten just calls it a favor he owes and calls over the nearby Hi Shin unit. Upon smelling the smoke coming from the city, he warns Shin that it does not concern them but is ignored by the angry boy. He arrives in to stop Shin from killing a Qin 1000-man commander as it is a crime in the army to do so, asking him if his conviction to be a great general only weighs so much. He later uses his influence with his grandfather to get the other squad the harsher sentence and Shin a light one considering he didn’t kill the 1000-man commander, Ou Hon asks him why he helped Shin in the matter to which he replies that he has taken a liking to Shin due to his straightforward nature. At the siege of Kinrikan, he uses the siege tower to get to the city walls and notes the skills of the Hi Shin unit as a whole before laughing at their attempt to scale the city walls. When Shin falls off the wall, he states that he would be a serious threat to the other special units if he wasn't an idiot and he calls it part of Shin's character. He comments on the arrival of the army's big name, Kaku Bi, a 1000-Man Commander. Checking up on General Ra Gen a bigger plan from the Wei. The army leaves Kinrikan and moves in a defensive formation which has him thinking his grandfather has predicted that another attack might come. He talks with Shin about the chance Renpa is the enemy Commander-in-Chief when is interrupted by his father, who says that his intuition is the only part of him that has matured. Mou Ten is later promoted to the rank of 1000-man commander along with Shin and Ou Hon. On the march, he congratulates Shin on his promotion and talks about the pressure Ou Hon is under as one born to a famous family. When word arrives that Renpa is not the Commander-in-Chief, Mou Ten notes that is unsettling news since the great general won't be limited to his Headquarters. After the death of Genbou and in light of recent events, Mou Ten suggests a team-up between his unit, Shin's Hi Shin Unit and that of Ou Hon's. The next day, he gives the Gaku Ka unit a speech, which he rarely does, before going for Rinko's position with 800 of his men then splitting them into five smaller groups to penetrate through Rinko's troops. When the Gaku Ka kill a sufficient amount of Rinko's personal troops, he sends a signal for both the Hi Shin unit and the Gyoku Hou unit to charge at Rinko's position. His men open a path for both Shin and Ou Hon to reach Rinko as their troops battle in the vicinity with the Gaku Ka retreating. Wondering why Shin and Ou Hon are taking so long, he hopes that they don't misjudge the time to pull out from Rinko's position. In the night, he goes to see his grandfather who notices that both Do Mon and Ei Bi have admonished him for his recklessness on the field. Noticing that Mou Gou is acting strange, Mou Ten points it out and hears his grandfather say he will no longer run away. On the day of battle, he wonders about his grandfather and hurries to his position when the battle with Rinko's forces is won. Seeing Mou Gou bleeding from his severed arm, Mou Ten charges heedlessly at Ren Pa and barely dodges the attack which kills the two soldiers following him. Seeing the enemy HQ on fire, he realizes that they might go after his injured grandfather to settle the score and grabs a horse before putting himself in Kai Shi Bou's way. Hoping he can take out the infuriated Heavenly King, Mou Ten and all the Qin present are shocked when Ren Pa stops Kai Shi Bou, calling the battle a loss for their side. Sanyou Aftermath Arc Three months later, Mou Ten is stationed at Rein, a city near the Sanyou border. He relaxes here while his unit deals with any Wei attackers in the region. His lieutenant returns from fighting Wei troops and tells him of a rumor which involves the Hi Shin unit suffering a string of defeats. Arriving to meet with Shin, Mou Ten was shocked at his horrible strategies and he offered to help them proposing to assign his little brother who is a strategist to the unit. However, his brother, Mou Ki, sent to them Ka Ryo Ten instead. Coalition Invasion Arc During the Battle of Kankoku Pass, he is stationed in the Tou Army with Ou Hon. He enters the fray parallel to the Rin Bou Amry while providing them with support. Later, it is revealed that he asked Mou Bu about the battle plan. He is told the Chu army is comprised of three armies, each of them is 50,000 men strong for a grand total of 150,000 with the commander of the Chu Army is part of the 3rd Army lying at the back. And that Mou Bu's target is the head of the Chu Army's Commander-in-chief. And the Tou Army will be taking care of their 1st army. He nearly has his head cut off by Kou Yoku but he manages to parry the blow and keep his unit moving to break through their weak point. Later, after Rin Bou is killed by Haku Rei, he splits the Gaku Ka Unit's rear and front into two groups. The rear dived into the giant melee, heading straight for the enemy HQ while the front would follow him deep into the enemy's vicinity, where there are no allied forces. He knows for a commander like Roku O Mi who personally wades into the thick of battle, there is nothing more fearsome than a skilled archer. So for the sake of assisting Roku O Mi and for the sake of the battle further down the line they had to remove the threat. He sends Riku Sen to lead the heavy armor cavalry as a diversion to gain the enemy's attention. Then Mou Ten attacks from the other side. But as he is about to slay Haku Rei, Kou Yoku blocks the blow. And Mou Ten is knocked off his horse. Before Kou Yoku could kill him, he is saved by Ou Hon. When Hakurei's platform cart arrives, he had planned to snipe Ou Hon and Tou. But unbeknownst to him Mou Ten and a few of his soldiers had been hiding under the cart. He tries to shoot Mou Ten, but only is able to get a few strands of his hair before Mou Ten cuts and shatters his bow in two. Giving Tou enough time to defeat Rin Bu Kun. Mou Ten could tell that the end of the attrition warfare would soon be upon them. Mou Ten is in the combined Tou and Moubu army under Tou. After Moubu delivers a powerful speech he has the Left (Heki 3,000-man Unit) attack the 60,000 men strong Kanmei Army Right. After a while of only the Left fighting everyone begins to worry. But, Mou Ten thinks he's figured out what he’s planning. When the Chu sends reinforcements to wipe the Left out. Mou Ten’s older lieutenant asks if they were just a casual sacrifice? Moubu then has all his troops starting from the left charge in an assault in Echelon Formation. He explains what an echelon formation is. Ka Rin then sends out her Army of war chariots, which are producing a huge amount of dust. As Rokuomi goes to charge them, they turn left. They had been raising dust on purpose as a smokescreen. It then revealed Karin’s war elephant unit. After a hard-fought battle, Kanou and Rokuomi drive the elephants away. But it's revealed by Tou they retreated to easily. After the retreat, it is revealed they were nothing but a distraction to corner the Tou Army with all of Karin’s troops. Feeling their defense to still be too weak, Tou switched the commanders of the left and right-wing armies. Mou Ten was appointed the commander of the 5000 strong right armies. Ouhon was appointed the commander of the 5000 strong left armies. Rikusen nervously tells Mou Ten that to have been chosen in a situation such as the one they are facing, and they may have accepted a bit too readily. Mou Ten tells him that it's not true. He tells them the only people in the Tou Army who are capable of fighting in those kinds of circumstances are Ouhon and himself. Mou Ten then leaves the HQ to his older lieutenant and tells him if things get too dangerous to let him know with the flags. He tells Mou Ten he will hold the position even if it cost him his life. Mou Ten tells him not to push himself too hard because he can't die before he holds his child in his arms first. He tells his men through the bulk of their forces are their infantry holding the lines, and it is up to them as cavalry that holds their fates in their hands. And they move out. He then tells Rikusen not to screw up. And they split into four groups. Mou Ten knew that the outside of their formation was still within the Chu's enclosure. And the moment they stop, the enemy's blades would be able to catch them. Therefore, they must also avoid clashing with Chu's head-on. And their target is the back of the enemy forces attacking their infantry formations. Just hitting them in the back was enough to greatly demoralize the enemy forces. They then immediately pull out. While looking for a safe spot, Koumoku finds a spot, but Mou Ten tells him that that spot isn't good. And they would find themselves trapped after the second charge. It's revealed that Mou Ten always thinks three or four steps ahead while they move. To allow his cavalry to keep moving, Mou Ten would memories all the positions while on the move. Then he would once again strike at the backs of enemies at any spot that was at risk of folding. And so long as the cavalry kept moving and providing assistance, their foot soldiers began to regain their space to take a rest. So long as they kept proving the infantry with breathing room, the formation wouldn't collapse so easily. While doing this he sees Karin move in on the other battlefield. He rushes to the other battlefield to intercept Ka Rin. But Karin sends a small group under the command of her brother Ka En to kill Moubu who is in a fight with Kanmei to prove he's the strongest in all of China. Ka En gets to the duel and is intercepted by Mou Ten who attacks Ka En slightly injuring him. Ka En pushes him in between Kanmei and Moubu; Kanmei who gets offended by this cuts Mou Ten knocking him to the ground, after which Mou Bu brutally kills Kan Mei. Mou Ten would later recover from his injuries after the war and was promoted to a 2000-man Commander for his achievements during the Kankoku battle. He and his unit were sent to Kakuen, which was South of Shin's location of Kaisou. Kyou Kai's Revenge Arc Mou Ten along with Shin was there for his grandfather finally words before his death. Koku You Campaign Arc Bureaucrats Job Arc He and his Gaku Ka Unit was sent to take over for the Hi Shin Unit in defending the Koku You region. They stayed there and had to watch, how the Zhao closed more and more of the border. Then a messenger arrived and recalled Mou Ten to Kanyou, while the Gaku Ka Unit should remain in their position. In Kanyou, he attended a secret tactical meeting with Ou Hon, Shin, and Ka Ryo Ten. Western Zhao Invasion Arc He was sent alongside Ou Hon and Shin under Ou Sen and his 2 other officers Yo Tan Wa and Kan Ki to attack Gyou. Before the battle started he had a conversation with Ou Sen, where he was able to correctly guess his intentions. Ou Sen then asked the young commander to join his army, but Mou Ten refused, saying that there is someone far more deserving the honor. His task on the first day was to bait Ki Sui Army with hit and run tactics so that they would be an easy target for an attack from Ma Kou Army. After the death of Ma Kou, he was able to save half of the left wings army together with Shin. For these achievements, he becomes the acting General of the Ma Kou Army. He stalled Ki Sui Army long enough for 15 long days using cat and mouse maneuvers. On the 15th day of battle, he chased after Ba Tei to the center. On his way, however, he turned back and saved Ou Sen from the pincer attack, by wounding Ba Nan Ji's eye and stoping his charge. Abilities Stated by his grandfather, Mou Gou to be a prodigy even among his own elite family Mou Ten has proven to be an excellent strategist, warrior, and tactician. He received special recognition from his teacher Shou Hei Kun, the chief of military affairs who holds him in high regard and even admitted that he's not able to grasp the full scope of his talent.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63067/7https://mangadex.org/chapter/63449/8 '''Swordsmanship': A genius swordsman compared to his self taught comrade Shin, Mou Ten is very proficient with the sword, his technique emphasizing versatility and precision.[2] Dexterous and quick to react, he shows an uncanny reflex in deflecting deadly blows while launching dangerous counter-attacks, as he demonstrated in his brief duel against Kou Yoku of the Thunder.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63116/6 and the monstrous general, Ba Nan Ji.[4] Tactical Abilities: Mou Ten's brilliance in tactics was revealed during the Sanyou Campaign when he came up with the plan to kill Rin Ko while cooperating with Gyoku Hou Unit and Hi Shin Unit.[1] During the combat, he took the most dangerous role and attacked the general's deadly veteran soldiers in order to focus the enemy's attention and open a path for the other two units. He formed his cavalry into Wedge Formation and before the clash split them into five smaller groups to hit key targets. It was also noted that Mou Ten was the only one from the young commanders who was capable of completing this task. During the Battle at Shukai Plains, his strategical acuity was said to already be on par with a Great Generals as he interfered with Ri Boku's plan to destroy the Left Army on the first day.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63429/9https://mangadex.org/chapter/63450/19 He is proven to be well versed in different approaches in combat. Without any explanation, he was able to see through general Ou Sen's attack plan and carry out his mission to bait out the Ki Sui Army. While commanding the left wing he showcased a "soft" approach that consisted of avoiding a direct clash with the enemies and dancing around them using hit and run maneuvers.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63457/4 Architecture skills: He was also said to be a top student in constructing defenses and fortifications, having more than twice better scores in classes then Ka Ryo Ten and being able to finish the forts on Koku You Hills.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63383/5 Leadership: When seen leading from the forefront he also demonstrated impressive skills in raising morale to the point where his unit's strength was able to match and clash with Rin Ko's elite veteran troops [1] and during the Western Zhao campaign, after the left battlefield started to collapse due to Ma Kou's death, he was able to quickly take command over the remains of Ma Kou Army and save them from complete destruction. He created two rallying points and convinced the Ma Kou soldiers that their leader was still alive. After that, he committed all his resources to support his rallying points and push back the Zhao forces while avoiding a direct clash with Ba Tei. This tactic enabled him to revive the left half of the army and at the day's end, he was temporarily elevated to the rank of General by Ou Sen to serve as the Ma Kou Army's Commander for the duration of the campaign due to his actions. Gallery | |t1 = Manga |t2 = Anime }} Trivia *Mou Ten is based upon a real-life Qin general, Meng Tian. He was known for repulsing Xiongnu during his leadership of the north and the construction of the Great Wall of China. *He also designed and invented the Huzhou Ink Brush as well as Zheng, a Chinese musical instrument. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:5000-Man Commanders Category:Strategical Commanders Category:Gaku Ka Unit Category:Mou Family Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Strategists Category:Qin Strategists